The devices for preparing beverages via a substance contained in a cartridge have for some time formed the subject of an intense activity of research, as witnessed, at the level of patent documentation, by documents such as EP-A-0 154 206, EP-A-0 407 365, EP-A-0 913 111, EP-A-1 208 782, EP-A-1 219 217, EP-A-1 980 183, WO-A-2005/115206, WO-A-2007/072453, WO-A-2008/046740, WO-A-2009/016444, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,028, or again the Italian patent application No. TO2009A001272.
The above solutions may present one or more of the following drawbacks:                the passage from the condition of introduction of the cartridge to the condition of preparation of the beverage, brought about with a simple movement of translation, may render the operation of expulsion of the cartridge once used critical;        the cartridge may get stuck during expulsion or not be expelled at all, with consequent impossibility of inserting a new cartridge in the device;        the cartridge may accidentally drop in an undesirable way before or after it has been used;        using in sequence movements of translation and rotation, discontinuities of movement may arise, with localized accelerations that are likely to give rise both to undesirable dropping of the cartridge from its seat and to phenomena of wear of the mechanism; and/or        the device as a whole is complicated and hence, on the one hand, costly to produce, and on the other hand, sensitive to wear of parts and exposed to the possible creation of play between components or else to risks of sticking.        
In various embodiments, the present description may refer to a device for preparing beverages as described in EP-A-1 854 384, taken as model for the preamble of claim 1.